


things you said after you kissed me

by LoondeLune



Series: Dickkory One-shots [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoondeLune/pseuds/LoondeLune
Summary: One shot of Dick Grayson and Koriand'r in domesticity. Dick tries to adjust to home-life with Kori.





	things you said after you kissed me

Fighting was easy. His background in acrobatics easily lent its hand out on the streets in leaps and bounds, translated fluidly into learned powerful punches and swift kicks.

He had a temper. He knew. It was easy to get lost in his anger with everything so wrong in the world, all the blood, hatred, pettiness that infested his home and beyond like a cancer. His temper helped him to fight. It didn’t help him to love.

She was everything right in the world. All hope and strength and grace. She was beautiful; he wanted desperately for her to be his world.

Domesticity was hard. He found it much more difficult to take off the mask and uniform than it was to put it on; the weathered mask had become like a second skin to him. He felt as if his work was never done, ceaselessly tiresome, but he persisted on, always forward, always moving, fighting.

Loving her was easy. It came naturally. They worked well together after all, of course things had run their natural course. He wasn’t sure if he believed in fate or destiny, but if he did she was it. He had seen so much horror in all his years as a crime-fighting hero. He’d been around as his mentor, his _father_ , had died, having the world, the cowl, thrust upon his shoulders; he’d been around as comrades had died, as his _brothers_ had died, as his-

Fighting was easy. It was easy because his anger always found him, like a shadow clinging to his back at all hours of the day. Relationships, they were hard. He was the funny man sure, but wasn’t that just another mask? Wasn’t that just another way to cover up the fact that he wasn’t sure where the vigilante ended and he began?

Watching her curled up on the couch, a steaming mug of tea in hand, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, he thought loving her was the easiest thing he could ever do.

Crossing the distance between the bedroom door to where she sat felt like an eternity, but once he joined her, a soft smile formed on her soft lips immediately and he thought the time it took was all worth it.

“Tough day?”

Tough life. More specifically tough night. He was bruised and battered and sore in the worst possible ways. Everything ached, everything creaked and protested movement.

She was looking at him with the softest of smiles, warm eyes filled with tender thoughts. She reached a hand out to caress a scratch just below the eye, warned from the mug of tea she still held onto. He instinctively leaned into the touch, then, crossed the distance between them.

Her lips were soft like rose petals and tasted of mint and honey. She smiled into the kiss, carding her fingers through his hair.

God he would never get over her, this. She was a goddamn princess and he was, well. She was his, and he was hers.

That was enough for him.

He pulled away, could see in her eyes that his face said everything he could never put into words. She was his reflection.

“Better now.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally a prompt I received on tumblr, but I got a lot of requests for Dickkory so I'm going to compile them all here :)


End file.
